


Advantage (podfic)

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'This slave-owner thing was a lot of responsibility.'  Podfic of Resonant's story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advantage (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Advantage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/59436) by [Resonant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant). 



> This is one of my favourite stories by one of my favourite authors. It's the best version of slavefic ever, and very funny. Advantage was also my gateway drug into SGA fandom. Apologies in advance that I suck at Carson's Scottish accent, but this was my first ever podfic, before I largely gave up on doing any accents except my own.

Resonant's website: [in medias res](http://trickster.org/res/)

Length: 1 hr 21min

[MP3 link](http://www.mediafire.com/download/34p36siw70hlux2/Advantage.mp3)  (76MB)  
[M4B audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/download/uhkumn3n6aq3rp3/Advantage.m4b) (38.6MB)

  
alternate cover image for the podbook

 

streaming option


End file.
